


Uthenera

by dammit_solas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Easily skippable sex scene, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_solas/pseuds/dammit_solas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Lavellan get ready for uthenera.</p><p>Something for Fluff Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uthenera

**Author's Note:**

> If you are uncomfortable with even brief descriptions of sex, skip the middle part (it’s short).
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://dammit--solas.tumblr.com/post/132213763834/uthenera).

The murmur of amicable conversation fills the air; a warm sound that hums within him, pulling his lips into a permanent smile. It mixes with the clink of cutlery on plates to create a friendly atmosphere. In the corner a musician sits cross-legged, instrument perched on his lap as he plucks the strings, creating melodies that dance and weave around the voices of friends and family.

Above it all, her near-constant laughter resonates, tinkling in his ears.

He can't seem to stop watching her. He tries to get engaged in conversation, but his gaze is constantly drawn to the other end of the long dining table where she sits, talking animatedly. Not for the first time tonight, he catches himself with his fork suspended in mid-air, halfway between his plate and his mouth.

Her eyes shine bright as she throws her head back with laughter, her long ivory hair catching the gentle evening light streaming through the windows. She closes her eyes, and for a moment she looks ethereal. Then she opens them again, her gaze finding his across the table. The corners of her eyes crinkle and a small dimple forms in her cheek when she smiles, and he feels a sudden, urgent desire to kiss her.

Eyes locked with hers, he gets up. He hardly notices how the conversation dies down as he circles the table, coming to stand in front of her. He bows, smirking playfully.

Her hand is warm in his as he guides her away from the table. He nods at the musician as he turns to face her, sliding his free hand to rest on the small of her back. The man begins another song, its melody sweet and lilting. She tilts her face up to look at him as he guides her into a slow dance.

Every day for thousands of years he has had the privilege to look at her, and yet it never feels enough. His eyes drink her in as they move, gliding around the room in practiced steps. Time has changed her beauty; where before it was youthful, almost cold when she wasn't smiling, it is now a warm and inviting thing. Her eyes, once so full of pain, now shine with happiness whenever their eyes meet. They seem to smile even when her lips do not, the lines around her eyes a permanent testament to the joy she expresses so freely. And when she does smile, his heart always beats a little faster, as if trying to escape his chest and find its way into hers instead.

Her body is warm against his as they move, and for a moment the world stands still.

\--

They spend the following day in bed, their bodies tangled together, never without contact. He brings her to release more times than he can count, and she returns the favor eagerly, the hours passing by in a haze of pleasure. Her breaths come heavy as he fills her, and moans carrying his name escape her lips. It is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

When she grows weary and weak, they rest, legs entwined as they lay on their bed. He reaches for a tray of delicate foods prepared in advance, and gently feeds her with his fingers. Tart berries and sweet cream make her moan with delight, while rich little cakes curl her lips into a gentle smile. She nibbles on fruit playfully, watching his face, and he smiles as she sucks his fingers clean of juice.

He speaks to her in gentle whispers, words of love and admiration, as she takes him into her mouth, only stopping when he topples over the edge with a moan. When she kisses him, her mouth tastes like cinnamon and raspberries, the bitter tang of his release almost an afterthought amidst the sweetness.

It is selfish of him, he supposes, to rob others of this time with her, but as he moves within her, watching her face contort with pleasure and her body quake in orgasm, he cannot bring himself to care.

\--

He takes her by the hand as they make their way into a clearing at the center of the garden. A large slab of stone sits in the middle, elaborate carvings covering the entirety of it. She eyes it, her expression inscrutable, but when she turns to him she smiles, her thumb caressing his hand reassuringly.

He guides her to a table set aside from the stone bed. Two crystal goblets sit upon it, filled with a clear liquid. He picks them up and offers one to her, watching her inspect the drink with interest, bringing it up to sniff at the contents. He chuckles fondly at her infinite curiosity.

Together, they drink the potion. The taste is bitter and filled with memory as it sits heavy on his tongue; his nose scrunches as he pinches his eyes shut, shuddering involuntarily. The warmth of her hand on his cheek brings him back to the present, and he opens his eyes to meet hers. There is a hint of worry in their stormy blue depths, so he shakes his head and smiles at her. This isn't like last time, he reminds himself. This time, he won't be alone.

He takes their goblets and sets them back on the table before drawing her into an embrace. Over her shoulder, he can see two elves in attendance. Their heads are bowed and their eyes shut as they stand in respectful silence.

She pulls back in his arms and he turns his gaze to her. She smiles up at him, blinking slowly, and he tightens his grip on her, bending down to pull her into a kiss. The sweetness of her mouth chases the lingering bitterness of the potion away. She responds languidly, her body relaxing against his.

Their kiss breaks when she slumps further against him. Her eyelids are heavy, her gaze slightly unfocused, and he knows it's time. He fights the sleepiness within himself as he bends down, looping his arm behind her knees. Carefully, he picks her up, cradling her against his chest. The sigh she lets out tightens something in his chest as he carries her to the stony bed. He lowers her gently, careful not to jostle her. Her eyes slide open as she settles against the hard stone, and she smiles, reaching for him with her only hand.

He sits down next to her, taking her hand in his. Bending over, he brushes his lips against hers, before turning his head to speak in her ear. Her eyelids flutter shut once more as his words lull her to sleep. When her breathing evens out, he pulls back. Gently, he trails his fingers down her cheek, brushing stray locks of hair from her face.

For a long while, he simply looks at her, until finally the heaviness in his limbs is too strong to ignore. He stands up, circling around the stone, settling down next to her, his eyes sliding shut even before the back of his head meets cool stone. His hand reaches for hers, lacing their fingers together, as he allows the call of the Beyond to pull him into sleep.

When he opens his eyes, she is there, a smile on her lips as she pulls him into her warm embrace.


End file.
